Musashi (Samurai Legend Musashi) / by Mask no Oni
"A young samurai summoned from a far away land, destined to be a legend. His keen eyes and disciplined reflexes add to his youthful strength, which should not be underestimated by his size." Musashi makes his way to the fray in Dissidia, fighting for Cosmos without hesitation or need for elaboration. While on his way to his training in his homeland, Musashi was summoned to the realm of Antheum, where he would defend the tribe known as the Mystics from the dark intrigues of the innovation corporation Gandrake Enterprises. In battle, he wields a style that focuses on the analysis of the opponent's techniques in tandem with his dual wielded katana and broadsword, to use their very strengths and weaknesses against them in his favor. While he is easy going and humorous, and at times, dense, he is nonetheless devoted and fervent in his pursuits, and even clever and wile to the opposition. Crystal and Attire Musashi's attire is entirely lifted from his appearance from Samurai Legend Musashi, drawn in this iteration of the series by Tetsuya Nomura. He wears a sleeveless black turtleneck bellyshirt with a leather backholster for his greatswords, with khaki pants topped with an out-turned torso collar colored in jungle camo, layered with orange net hakama adornments, and goggles with x shaped lenses atop his forehead akin to a headband. His hair is a spiky, stylized, and fantasized version of a samurai's ponytail, with a mile long streak of hair running behind him. His first alternate outfit, Humble Beginnings, is based on his outfit from the first game in the series, Brave Fencer Musashi. His hair becomes a jet black, while his bellyshirt and khakis are white, his net hakama black, and his shoes are red. The Great Oar's blade becomes a rusty silver, while the handle is colored gold, resembling the sword Lumina. His Manikin version, Exotic Stranger, is a black purple. His crystal is a large melon red hunk, based off of the in game mineral Nebulite and is shaped like the floating crystal that dwells in the Chamber of Rites, which was used to summon him. Battle Musashi in this iteration is known as a Zanshin Samurai, relying on a unique mechanic known as Zanshin Mode to focus on an opponent's actions to react accordingly to their movements. Meanwhile, his attacks are heavily focused on close ranged, with his heavier and projectile attacks requiring a bit of start up time to execute. While he has a learning curve with Zanshin Mode, Musashi has a very agile, overwhelming, and potentially destructive technical edge that can be well rounded and adjusted to a player's liking. Zanshin Mode Zanshin Mode allows Musashi to direct his view onto his opponents, where his mind is in a state of complete awareness and his on field attributes give him more of an edge to attack up close. It is accessed simply by holding down on L. While Musashi is focusing on the opponent, a gauge called the Focus Gauge near the EX gauge will rise, and he will have his left hand at the ready to pull out his broadsword. Likewise, when the gauge is full, Musashi will ready himself with his swords in hand, meaning he is in Zanshin Mode. The speed that the Focus Gauge rises at is dependent on the thing Musashi is focusing on, projectiles will speed up immediately, while actual opponents will require sometime to focus on. Objects like EX Cores will not boost the Focus Gauge. While in Zanshin Mode, he is always aimed at the opponent, can backflip and becomes more agile. When he is attacked, a colored exclamation point will appear over his head before the hit lands, and the player must input the right button which the attack and exclamation point corresponds to. Should the player correspond correctly, Musashi will perform a spinning evasive maneuver called the Mushin Counter, which can be maneuvered any direction the player wants, and allowing the player to react however they would like to in turn. Against the actual opponent, Musashi will be allowed to reposition himself for a counterattack, while projectiles can be deflected back at their owners. Counterattacks in Zanshin Mode also have their Critical Hit ratio boosted like the Guard effect. The Focus Gauge will slowly reset and Zanshin Mode will be removed when Musashi performs a Quickmove, gets attacked, or the target relocates at an untargetable distance. Brave Attacks EX Mode Musashi makes a ferocious shout, while engulfed in a vermillion and gold aura. Equipment Weapons Parrying Hand Armor Accessories Allusions Trivia |} |} |} |} Category:Square Characters